


Patience

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athur's forgetful, but Merlin's already forgiven him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 158, engaged, at the LJ community, camelot_drabble. First posted [there](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/736421.html).

"George" Arthur shouted, sticking his head out of his office. "Why is my calender blocked out for the next week? Mr. King wants to meet for lunch to discuss more details of our contract."

George froze where he had been typing something. "I thought you knew. Your partner, Mr. Emrys, said you needed the time off. I can change it, if you'd like it."

Arthur blinked and looked past George. "Gwen?"

She sighed where she was copying out some papers. "The end of your engagement? Or did you forget?"

End of his... "Shit!"

Gwen narrowed his eyes. "Arthur Pendragon, if you can swear that you didn't forget about your own wedding to your long suffering partner and best friend, there is a tall latte in it for you."

Arthur swallowed hard and closed his office door. "Sorry about that, Mr. King, we'll have to finish up the contract when I return from my honeymoon. I do apologise for the inconvenience."

Mr. King stood up with his folder, smirking. "I asked to make this deal with you and not your business partner out of respect for your father. Looks like I made a mistake. Shall I let your secretary know that I wish for an appointment with Mr. Emrys in two weeks time?"

Arthur sighed.

~~~

"Merlin?" Arthur called as he closed the front door.

A pan fell to the floor from the kitchen and Merlin stepped into the hallway with a raised eyebrow. Arthur held up a bunch of flowers sheepishly. "I'm sure Gwen spilled the beans."

Merlin rolled his eyes up. "Arthur Pendragon, we have known each other since secondary school. Been your best friend for twelve years. Your business partner for eight years. And your lover for nine. I know you so well that I told George when your honeymoon was so he could mark it in your calendar. I'm not sure why you think this is a surprise to me or why you think flowers are needed."

Arthur shrugged. "I should've known, though. I mean, I planned it out."

Merlin crossed to Arthur and took the flowers to put them on the hall table. "I knew within five minutes of meeting you that you cannot manage your time. The more you got into this business of saving the world...well, if I haven't been scared off yet, I'm not going to start. And frankly, I've been making sure you remember every anniversary and holiday. Even ours. It's okay."

"Really?"

"Really really."

Arthur let out a heavy breath. "I am sorry, though."

Merlin smirked. "Then you can make it up to me. Finish dinner. I'll set the table in the conservatory. Did I tell you that the tree in the backyard has finally finished growing?"

Arthur hummed. "So our nosy ninety year old neighbor won't be spying on us?"

Merlin nodded. "Can't see a thing. Go, dinner. I'll get everything else ready."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now."

"Going, going. And Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Get out of here."

Arthur grinned and Merlin shook his head fondly. 


End file.
